The Purple Nailed Serial Killer of Tracy, CA
The town of Tracy, CA is located in the San Joaquin County. A city filled with a majority of Bay Area commuter, study done by FOX40 News show that 75% of citizens are commuting to work. They use the Interstate 580 and Interstate 5. Lately things in the town started getting dark, people began to go missing, particularly middle-aged men. That’s when bodies started showing up, the one thing all these bodies had in common were that they had painted purple nails. The victims’ families all seemed to be confused because these men never wore purple nail polish or even nail polish in general. The Purple Nailed Serial Killer has been caught on video only once. The video is of him was captured in the Walmart parking lot off of Grant Line Road. The mayor of Tracy, Michael Maciel said, “This is the most terrifying thing to hit the city since the Sandra Cantu case in 2007.” The only videos of him showed a white male in his late 20’s to early 30’s in a purple hoodie grab a guy and throw him into a purple 2012 Ford Mustang. The Purple Nailed Serial Killer committed about 34 murders in the years of 2012 to 2015. In 2015, the Purple Nailed Serial Killer was arrested. He was a 28-year-old man named Jacob Burke. He was found celebrating his 28th birthday on September 19, 2015 at the local Pizza Hut off of 11th Street. The Tracy police chief said, “This has been a 2 year investigation and we are happy to inform the community of Tracy that we have the Purple Nailed Serial Killer in custody.” Dr. Sanketh Salveru of Tracy Sutter Health Hospital says, “Mr. Burke was a regular patience of ours, he suffered from a severe bipolar mental illness.” Sources close to the suspect said he was a stalker fan for Prince. This piece of evidence explains why victims were found with purple nails. Police found a shocking piece of the puzzle in his RV home; his RV only had two objects, a bed and a picture of a white male. Mr. Burke later said to his therapist that his father left him at a young age. All he knew of his father was how he looked 20 years ago because of a picture his mom gave him. Police noticed that all victims resembled the guy in the picture, his dad. Despite all the shocking evidence there was no concrete evidence to put Mr. Burke behind bars. In a long, 6-month trial, Mr. Burke was found innocent. The case of the Purple Nailed Serial Killer is unsolved and the killings have yet to return. Many citizens of Tracy thinks there have been no crimes in the past two years because it was Mr. Burke, the real killer went into hiding hoping on a guilty verdict on Mr. Burke or hopefully he has died. Jacob Burke currently resides in Modesto, CA, a free man. Category:Serial Killer